Amazed
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Every little thing she did amazed him, and there was no one else who could ever take her place. Based on behind-the-scenes pictures from the finale. David!Charming/Mary Margaret!Snow. Chapter 2 added 4/6.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **This oneshot is based off of extremely spoilery finale pictures and a very brief but also spoilery synopsis that were released last week (as well as my own ideas).** Because I'm a spoiler whore I had to look at them, and my Snowing heart immediately swooned. The possibility of adding another chapter is there, albeit a slight one.

All mistakes are mine. Reviews are very much appreciated and loved. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Amazed<span>

If anyone had asked her a couple of weeks ago if she believed in past lives, Mary Margaret would have politely scoffed at such a notion. A couple of weeks ago, she did not believe that David Nolan, the man she was trying to steer clear of, was in fact her husband. A couple of weeks ago, she would have been shocked to hear that Emma, the town Sheriff, was actually her daughter.

A couple of weeks ago, but not now.

She was still unsure of how it happened, but she had regained her memories of her past life as Snow White. Was it because Emma believed? She had noticed a significant change in the young woman ever since the terrifying incident with the man who firmly believed he was the Mad Hatter. Not to mention the slip of the word "family". There was also the fact that she, Mary Margaret, a small woman, had kicked a full-grown man out a window. Where had she learned to perform such a move that surprised even herself?

As she sipped on her polka dot mug filled with cinnamon-sprinkled hot chocolate, the questions surrounding David arose. While she was still upset with him over the whole Kathryn thing - although in reality she couldn't stop thinking about him - a little part of her wondered if he had regained his memories. Was he aware that she was his wife and Emma their child? If he wasn't, would he think she was crazy for even inquiring?

All these questions swarmed around in her mind like a colony of angered bees, and she shifted her mental focus to why her heart refused to stop reminding her brain - or was it the other way around? - of David. Now she had an explanation for why those thoughts never left, why they obstructed her sleep night after night, and why shivers would instantly run through her entire form upon seeing him. The feeling was almost more than she could possibly handle, but it was simultaneously the greatest sensation she had ever known. How his voice became soft whenever they spoke, the smell of his cologne assaulting her nostrils every time they were near each other, his sweet kisses that she could taste forever...while he certainly had his faults, she knew that deep down he was a good and kind person. She remembered how noble he was, defending her against various dangers in the forest. He had even taken an arrow that was meant for the Queen, all because he didn't wish to witness her become a dark spirit. In that moment, thanks to true love's kiss, she had remembered who he was: the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.

Her slender fingers brushed over the open paper that lay on the kitchen counter, and she gazed at it with her brilliant emerald irises. It was a letter from David, dropped off at her apartment during an unknown time. While not a long one, it was extremely heartfelt and the kind of note a person would store away in some beloved jewellery box, tucking it in a place where it would remain safe for many years until he or she were old and grey and happened upon it while going through their belongings. She had read it at least three times since arriving home from work, eyes carefully going over each curve, dot, and cross as if it were a captivating novel and she didn't want to miss a single word.

_Dearest Mary Margaret,_

_Before you decide whether to continue reading this note or crumbling it up and tossing it in the trash, please allow me to speak some words. This may be a cliché way to begin a desperation letter, but believe me when I say that I write the truth: not a day, let alone hour, goes by that I don't think of you. Since I awoke from my coma I have been inexplicably drawn to you, like I've known you in a past life. This entire adventure has left me needing you more and more with each passing day. For me, life would have no meaning unless you are by my side and I can call you mine. Your kindness, bravery, and beauty continue to amaze me. _

_No words can express how much I regret doing what I did, and I now realize it was wrong of me. You did not deserve it, and for that - for hurting you and losing your trust - I deeply apologize. As I end this letter and hope that you can forgive me for my mistakes, I ask one last thing of you. Please do not give up on me, on us, because I remember who I am. I remember how we met, fell in love, but most of all I remember that Emma is our child and you are my treasured wife. _

_Yours forever,_

_Charming_

Unbeknownst to him, she hadn't given up. Mary Margaret was someone who believed that hope was something you always held on to no matter the circumstances. Even when she was jailed on suspicion of killing Kathryn, a tiny shard of hope remained lodged in her heart. Now that they both knew who they really were, giving up was not an option.

She eventually came to realize that nothing could be accomplished by just sitting. Snatching her coat from the back of a nearby chair and grabbing her keys off a small dish that she kept on an old table at her bed, the young woman headed out the door and down the stairs towards the slightly cold spring afternoon.

* * *

><p>At the same time Mary Margaret was busy contemplating, a picture from some unknown time seemed to mock David as he sat on the edge of the bed in what used to be the home he shared with Kathryn. Now she was gone, slain, and while he grieved for her passing his mind would not allow him to stop thinking of Mary Margaret for an extended period of time. She consumed his every thought, even though he knew she was furious with him. He had desperately attempted to keep people from getting hurt but that wasn't enough. Now the one woman he truly loved was not even speaking to him.<p>

Releasing a great sigh of frustration, David threw himself back onto the unmade bed and closed his eyes. Ever since the incident at the cabin things had been different between he and Mary Margaret. He knew she had felt certain feelings long before then, and it was just a matter of time before they started to manifest themselves. Regardless of how much self-control he had or the countless attempts he made in pushing her from his mind, she simply would not just walk away.

Which was probably a good thing, considering they were married to each other. Thanks to numerous sessions with Mr. Hopper, David had remembered who he was: Prince Charming. He had also recalled that Snow White - or Mary Margaret as he knew her - was his wife and Emma was their daughter. He finally understood the longing he felt whenever he saw Mary Margaret and the protective instincts that arose when Emma was around: they were a family.

His thoughts strayed to the woman who had captured his spirit. In all his life he had never met a more stunning or graceful person; the way her musical laugh made his heart swell to twice its size, how her emerald eyes constantly burned into his, her incredibly beautiful but fierce soul, and the fact that whenever they touched his skin felt as if it were ablaze. Even the slightest brush against her caused his entire surface to ignite. Every little thing she did amazed him, and there was no one else who could ever take her place.

David came back to his senses then, peering around the empty room for several moments. Loneliness gripped his heart like an icy claw, and he finally decided to seek out Mary Margaret. Even if she refused to speak with him, at least he would get to see her for he dearly wished to lay his eyes on her even if for a brief second. Hopefully she had read the letter, but that could wait. Right now he had to find his wife.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret pulled her coat tighter against her slim body as a chilly wind suddenly picked up. While it was now officially spring, some days felt as if winter were still lingering in the air. Around her, people walked to and from their various duties with no one paying any particular attention to her. This she found quite welcoming, especially considering the whole Kathryn fiasco. For the most part though she kept her head down as she did not want to attract any unwanted guests. While most of the Storybrooke residents had seemed to forget the story that was once front-page news, she knew there were still a handful of people who disagreed with her past choices. The most powerful of these people was obviously Regina, and somehow Mary Margaret suspected that she had several people working for her. If she wanted to continue on with her life, she had to keep a low profile for at least a while longer.<p>

"Snow?" A very familiar voice suddenly pierced the afternoon air, and she instantly stopped dead in her tracks. From across the street she could see David standing on the corner, the tips of his ears red from the biting wind. He was still, gazing at her with those steel blue eyes that continued to captivate her. A brilliant smile lit up her serene features, and without the slightest hesitation she bolted towards him, moving as fast as her heels could carry her.

The same dazzling grin was on David's lips as she crashed into his open embrace, throwing her arms over his neck and burying her nose in his shoulder. Strange glances from passing Storybrooke residents went completely unnoticed as they melted into each other's arms, quiet sobs of joy rising from their throats. David inhaled her homely scent and immediately felt as if he were truly home.

After what seemed to be an eternity of standing in the street, both pulled back slightly so they could look at each other. Yet he still held her close - ensuring that he would never let her go - with one arm wrapped around her back and the other close to her face, bare hand wiping away the first couple of tears that streamed down her rosy cheeks.

She gingerly touched his features as if to clarify that this was all real and not just a mere dream, and eventually managed to utter a single word. "Charming?"

"Yes." He whispered gently, the pad of his thumb softly caressing her face. Even with reddened eyes she looked gorgeous.

Her voice was hushed with wonder. "You found me."

His initial reply came in the form of a passionate kiss that sent tingles down her spine, and before she knew it he lifted her off the road. Her feet dangled in the air that seperated her from the asphalt, and while the idea of being off solid ground might have frightened some people she was too busy indulging in his sweet taste to even think about it. There was something quite magical about being in his arms, and she was certain it was the only place she wanted to be. Her own arms were still around his neck, fingers grabbing his hair as if they wanted to lay claim to that specific spot. She could feel his powerful yet gentle hands just above her waist, encasing her in an embrace that radiated strength and protection.

Unfortunately they were soon forced to break for much-needed oxygen, and he carefully placed her back on the ground. The reunited lovers completely ignored the world around them as their foreheads pressed together, chests heaving slightly. Tears of sheer elation formed rivulets on their cheeks, and their bodies were so close together they could feel the other's heart pounding furiously.

"No matter what world we're in," he whispered so that only she, his wife, could hear him. "I will always find you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! You have convinced me to write a second chapter. There are no spoilers here, and the idea behind Mary Margaret's belief about stars is credited to my favourite author Brian Jacques.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Amazed - Chapter 2<span>

That night, under the stars and lying on a blanket in his backyard, David and Mary Margaret talked. They caught up on past times until their throats became parched and he had to run in to get them a glass of water apiece, and even after that they continued chatting. They spoke until it seemed as if there were no more words to say, and still they found something to discuss. It was a cool but cloudless night, with a full moon watching them like a great unblinking eye. With the blue-and-brown blanket underneath them to act as a shield between their clothes and the grass, a thicker fleece was spread across their bodies although it didn't really matter as they were huddled close together. Not only did it provide them with extra warmth, they rather enjoyed invading each others personal space.

During a brief stop in their conversation, Mary Margaret gazed upwards at the stars that dotted the uncharted vaults of the night sky. She could see thousands of the cryptic lights, although she knew there were countless more. They twinkled like miniature diamonds against the velvety background that blanketed the heavens, and she recognized several constellations she had learned about in her childhood. She loved stars, and there was something mystical about lying underneath them. It was as if they were watching over her, protecting her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when David, who was currently propped up on one elbow, nudged her gently. "Here's a weird question: what do you think stars really are?"

She turned her gaze to him and chuckled softly. "How is that a weird question?"

"Well it's not every day someone asks you."

Mary Margaret smiled in the darkness and looked back up at the sky. "When I was little, not long after my grandfather passed, my mother told me that the stars are really the spirits of all the good people in the world who have died. It gave me comfort, and to this day I still believe it."

David remained silent for a moment, seemingly digesting this information before replying. "Not the answer I was expecting, but I like it."

His companion nuzzled into him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. If she listened carefully she could hear the gentle beat of his heart. "After my mom died I watched the sky for her star. A couple of hours later, a new one appeared outside my bedroom window."

They remained in this position for quite some time. Somewhere nearby an owl hooted mournfully, and the soothing chirp of crickets filled the night air. As they did since time began, the stars remained still in the infinite heavens as they brought light upon the world. While some were luminous and could be seen very easily, there were millions that were nearly invisible and even more locked away in the vastness of space. Even though David and Mary Margaret were not far from the main street, it was as if they were in another world.

Eventually sleep caught up with them, and they both found themselves struggling to hold back yawns. As tired as they were, neither showed any particular interest in moving. Mary Margaret began to nod off, heavy eyelids drooping and her entire body craving slumber. She bravely attempted to stay awake for at least a while longer, but it was useless.

Finally David spoke. "How about I get us some pillows and we can sleep out here?"

She mumbled a reply, which he took as a "yes" and placed a chaste kiss on her warm cheek before rising to his feet and walking over to the sliding door at his kitchen. Even though the fleece blanket was still covering her small frame, Mary Margaret shivered from the lack of physical contact. His arms provided both warmth and protection, and it was the one place where she felt truly safe.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as he had returned within a minute, carrying a throw pillow in each muscular hand. Her head was gently lifted for a second, and upon feeling the cushion on her hair she immediately buried her nose in the soft material. Slipping in beside her, David wrapped his powerful arms around her and pulled her in close so that her back was resting against his chest. A smile crept across her lips as she felt the motion, and she instantly melted into his embrace as sleep began its slow but imminent conquer.

"Go to sleep Snow. I'll watch over you." His soothing words, combined with the wondrous feeling of his secure embrace, lulled her into a deep and dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>A monarch butterfly daintily landed on Mary Margaret's head and cleaned its delicate wings, paying no attention to the still-sleeping couple. The insect was so light that she didn't even feel it, and a couple of moments later it flew off in search of nectar. From nearby trees birds chirped their morning songs as the sun began its ascent into the dawn sky. A new day had arrived in Storybrooke.<p>

The fresh rays warmed David's features, causing him to gingerly open his sleep-laden eyes. He blinked several times and, while lying on his back, carefully stretched his legs as to not wake Mary Margaret, who was snoring lightly. Sometime during the night she had turned over so she was facing him, and now her right cheek was resting on his chest. The sight and sound was rather amusing and he stifled a chuckle as an idea popped into his mind. He lightly tapped the end of her nose, and one of her slender fingers instinctively appeared to vanquish whatever had touched her skin. It wasn't enough to awake her, however, and so he attempted a second time.

Mary Margaret wrinkled her nose and sniffed before her eyelids fluttered open, peering up to see a cheeky grin plastered on his handsome face. "Why so early?"

"Good morning to you too."

Even though she was half-asleep, Mary Margaret could not help but smile at his groggy voice. After angling her head so they could share a kiss, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and buried her nose into the crook of his neck. "I could get used to this."

He ran the side of his thumb along her arm, loving how her muscles reacted to his fiery touch. The grin was still stuck on his lips as he gazed down at her. "You were snoring."

Within seconds her cheeks had taken on a red hue, and she groaned in embarrassment. "Oh God, was I really?"

"Actually, I find it rather sexy."

She did not miss the sultry note in his voice, and she playfully whacked him on the arm before planting another kiss on his lips. "I'll take that as a compliment. So, what should we do today?"

David frowned in mock disappointment. "Guess that means you don't want to lay here for the rest of the day."

She prodded him gently in the chest with a slim index finger. "As a matter of fact, cowboy, I would love nothing more. However we really should discuss our current situation with Emma. I recall her saying that Henry believes I am her mother, but I haven't heard anything regarding you."

Although David didn't want to admit it as he was incredibly comfortable - not to mention waking up next to her was quite possible one of the most magnificent feelings - he knew she was right. Emma had to hear the truth from both of them.

They gathered up the blankets and pillows, with David simply tossing them inside before securing the door. He turned to Mary Margaret, his Snow White, and extended his hand. "Shall we, my Lady?"

"You certainly are a charmer." Giggling like a young child, she accepted his offer. Their fingers intertwined perfectly, as if they had been purposely moulded that way, and they started to head towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>While cinnamon was not a usual ingredient in hot chocolate, David always sprinkled a small amount onto the whipped cream that adorned his drink. He loved cinnamon; just the mere smell of it made his mouth instantly salivate. Mary Margaret was the recipient of his blame as she had gotten him into the habit since she too enjoyed a mug of cinnamon hot chocolate. It provided an extra touch of soothing warmth to an already delicious drink, and while it was the perfect companion for a cold winter evening there was nothing wrong with having it other times of the year.<p>

As he took another sip of the hot drink, he posed a question to Mary Margaret. "Do you think she'll believe us?"

The young woman shrugged as she patiently waited for her milk to warm up. "To be honest I have no idea, although she doesn't seem to believe Henry. All we can do is hope for the best."

At the mention of the young boy, David sat bolt upright. "Henry."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "What about Henry?"

"We've overlooked one important detail here. Henry is Emma's biological son, and Emma is our daughter. Which means that-"

Mary Margaret gasped as realization struck her, and she clapped a palm to her forehead. "Henry is our grandson. Oh goodness, how could we have forgotten that? I feel like a fool."

"If you're a fool then so am I," David winked cheerily in an attempt to calm her down. "Besides, we only just got our memories back. You can't blame us for temporarily forgetting our own grandson."

Just then the old door creaked open, and both David and Mary Margaret instinctively turned even though they knew who the visitors were. While Henry - who was holding his book firmly in both hands - simply walked in and sat down at the counter, a slightly surprised look crossed Emma's pretty features as her eyes fell upon David. It was quickly replaced with a wide smile. "David. Good to see you. Is this an intervention or something?"

Gliding over, Mary Margaret gave her daughter a warm hug and grasped her hand. "Not exactly. We've got very important news to tell you. Come, I made you hot chocolate."

Emma was a little perplexed as she sat down, glancing at Henry with her piercing gaze. "I suspect you had something to do with this."

The young fellow shook his head. "I'm just as curious as you are, but I have a feeling on what it may be about."

Opening the book, he turned to a specific page near the front and pointed to a picture of two young people, the woman holding a newborn child in her arms as the man stood over them. It was a beautiful drawing, but it held a strange familiarity: the man and lady looked almost identical to David and Mary Margaret.

The former squinted as if he were looking at a piece of forensic evidence and shook his head in sheer amazement. "That pretty much explains it."

Henry half-turned to face Emma, who was obviously still confused by the entire matter. "Remember how I said Ms. Blanchard is Snow White? Well that's her, and the man in the picture is her husband Prince Charming."

David interrupted by holding up his left hand. "Also known as me."

"Right," Henry continued. "And that baby in Snow's arms? It's you. Therefore - although you already know this - you are the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White."

This time both David and Mary Margaret held up their hands and spoke as one. "Also known as us."

Emma stared at her three companions, dumbfounded. She was fully aware that Henry believed Mary Margaret to be her mother, but this was the first time she had heard anything regarding her father. The question was whether or not she believed it. "Would someone please explain this to me slowly?"

So David and Mary Margaret took turns relating their epic story. They explained how they met and fell in love, how the Evil Queen (whom Henry firmly believed to be Regina) disrupted their wedding and cast a wicked curse upon everyone, and the reasoning behind putting an infant Emma in the wardrobe. They revealed the chat they had with Rumpelstiltskin in the castle dungeons and him mentioning that their daughter - the Saviour - would return on her twenty-eighth birthday to rescue them and defeat the cruel Queen. Mary Margaret reminded Emma of all the times they had looked out for one another and how close their friendship had grown since she had come to Storybrooke, and David spoke of his protective instincts whenever he was around her. Finally, they told her how true love's kiss had aided them in remembering their true identities.

When they were finished and Emma had digested this new information, she looked at them both carefully for a moment. "Forgive me for asking, but do you really believe all that?"

Reaching over the counter, David grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. "I know how hard this is for you to believe, but you've got to trust us. Mary Margaret and I remember who we really are. Connect the dots, Emma. Ever since you've arrived here strange things have been happening. The town clock even moved, and it hasn't done that in ages."

"But what about you two not even looking like my parents? I mean, we all appear to be around the same age."

Henry took the liberty of answering this inquiry. "It's part of the curse. Besides not knowing who they really are, people here don't age. By the way, you guys are forgetting me in this whole story."

Now it was Emma's turn to furrow her brow, but Mary Margaret answered her question before she even had time to open her mouth. "In the midst of all this, we briefly forgot that seeing as how Henry is your biological son, that would make him our grandson."

The young boy nodded and grinned from ear to ear. "Exactly."

Emma leaned back in her chair, exhausted by all the revelations. "Let's make sure I got all this: you're really Prince Charming and Snow White, I'm really your daughter, and Henry is really your grandson?"

Henry nodded again and repeated his last word.

"I don't know, guys. It all seems too strange."

"Look," Mary Margaret started, beginning to grow slightly exasperated. "When we were held hostage in that guy's home a couple of weeks back and I was tied to a chair, I overheard you two talking in the next room. He continuously mentioned something about opening your eyes, believing in magic, and him wanting you to fix his hat because you - and only you - could get it to work. You can't sit there and tell us you don't believe in magic when that hat eventually worked. Maybe it was luck, but I can bet you magic had something to do with it."

Emma was taken aback by the sudden speech, as Mary Margaret had more of a soft-spoken personality. She was right though, about everything. Since arriving in the quaint town Emma had secretly taken note of odd things that had taken place, and Jefferson had claimed that she had to look around and believe instead of automatically thinking magic didn't exist simply because she couldn't see it. Of course this was coming from a clearly insane person, but his words had held a sort of truth to them. Not to mention the fact that she thought she had Mary Margaret's nose. Maybe it really was time to start believing.

"Y'know Henry," she finally said. "I've never taken a good peek at that book of yours, and I believe your grandparents haven't seen much of it either. Why don't you share it with us?"

Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's hand softly and offered a gentle smile as they huddled around the counter, David's arms protectively around the shoulders of both his wife and daughter. His eyes beamed proudly at his young grandson, who flashed a handsome grin much like that of his grandfather and began reading.

"Once upon a time..."


End file.
